


Melody

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I Won't Give Up, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. Ziva goes to karaoke noght at a bar without the knowledge that her partner is following her to make sure she's okay after a particularly rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. I put the cues where you can start and stop the real song in the background if you want to. They are short dotted lines.

It wasn’t a usual thing Tony did-following his partner after work. All he knew was that she stormed out of that interrogation room pretty fast, and she was obviously hurt. He almost punched that guy that said something about Ziva and how she must have “daddy issues.” That wasn’t like her, and he thought she might need a bit of comforting, and maybe another viewing of The Sound of Music. He followed her Mini Cooper to a small bar outside the city. He saw her get out and walk inside, and after a minute of deciding what he should do he followed. He found himself in a pretty nice bar, kinda dark and a tad smoky. There was a small stage set up in the corner. It must be karaoke night, he thought. He tried to make his way through the crowd to find Ziva, but after some drunk guy finished his version of Beat It by Michael Jackson, he saw somebody that looked a lot like Ziva stepping up on the stage, the crowd cheering for her. That can’t be Ziva. Ziva doesn’t sing, Tony thought. But when the woman turned to face her audience, he saw that it was in fact his partner. When everybody quieted down, soft music began to play. After a few moments Ziva began to sing-

\-----

When I look into your eyes

It’s like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There’s so much they hold

And just like them old stars,

I see that you’ve come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won’t give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I’m giving you all my love

I’m still looking up

\-----

Ziva’s eyes found Tony’s, and he could see that she was surprised to see him, but just like she always did, she kept going.

\-----

And when you’re needing your space

To do some navigating

I’ll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

‘Cause even the stars,

They burn

Some even fall to the Earth

We’ve got a lot to learn

God knows we’re worth it

No I won’t give up

I don’t wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got

Yeah, we got a lot at stake.

And in the end you’re still my friend 

At least we did intend for us to work we didn’t break, we didn’t burn

We had to learn how to bend

Without the world caving in

I had to learn what I’ve got

And what I’m not

And who I am.

I won’t give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough

I’m giving you all my love

I’m still looking up

\-----

When Ziva finished, Tony was speechless. he had no idea that Ziva could sing like that. After everybody had finished their loud clapping and the next person went up on stage, Ziva found Tony.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to see if you were okay after what happened. Ziva, you can really sing. How come I didn’t know about this before?” He questioned.

Ziva blushed. “It’s never been something I’ve had to mention before.”

“You are really, really good. And great song choice, by the way. Gotta love Jason Mraz.”

“Thanks. It’s, um, one that I can really connect to. It helps me sing it better.”

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that, but because she wasn’t making eye contact with him, he decided to drop it. 

“Buy you a drink?” He asked her with a grin.

“If you’re driving us back,” she responded. She would have to get her car in the morning. 

“If your driving is bad sober, I wouldn’t even want to know how you drive intoxicated,” Tony said with a chuckle. “So yes, I will give you a ride back. Hey, barkeep, one mojito, por favor,” he shouted to the bartender, who nodded. 

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Zee-vah,” Tony responded and smiled Ziva’s favorite smile. 

“So, tell me a little bit more about this singing business. Do you do it often?” Tony asked her. An hour of talking and one and a half mojitos later, Ziva found that she had forgotten all about the suspect in interrogation. She loved listening to Tony’s stories about his childhood, and he made her forget all about everything that happened that day. He made her feel safe, and that was all Ziva needed.

No I won’t give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I’m giving you all my love

I’m still looking up.


End file.
